Asset tracking for the purposes of inventory control or the like is employed in a multitude of industry sectors such as in the food industry, apparel markets and any number of manufacturing sectors, to name a few. In many instances, a bar coded tag or radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag is affixed to the asset and a reader interrogates the item to read the tag and ultimately to account for the asset being tracked. Although not readily adopted, an analogous system may be employed in a medical environment to track equipment such as an Electrocardiogram (“EKG”) machine or other modular patient monitoring equipment.
Of particular note is a surgical environment in which for preparation for surgery a previously sterilized instrument kit of surgical instruments and disposable items (collectively referred to as surgical items) is brought into a surgical suite. The instrument kit contains an assortment of surgical items including hemostats, clamps, forceps, scissors, sponges, and the like, based on the type of surgery to be performed. Typically, a scrub nurse removes the surgical items from the kit and arranges them on a back table located behind the operating table. The surgical items are organized in rows on rolled toweling for ease of access and handling by a surgeon and supporting team. During the course of a surgical procedure, the surgical items are often positioned on a “Mayo” stand proximate the operating table, while the unused surgical items remain on the back table. During the course of and at the conclusion of the surgery, all of the surgical items must be carefully counted to, among other things, avoid leaving any surgical items in a patient.
In view of the consequences, surgical items are typically counted at least three times during the course of a surgical procedure. The first count is performed prior to the start of the procedure; the second count is performed prior to a closure of the patient; the third count is performed at the conclusion of the procedure. In many instances, such as when more than one surgical team is assigned to a procedure, many more counts of the surgical items, often involving different personnel (e.g., a circulating nurse and a scrub nurse), are performed. As a matter of fact, the Association of PeriOperative Registered Nurses (“AORN”) advocates four counts of the surgical items as part of its recommended practices for surgical procedures. Additionally, to keep track of the counts of the surgical items, rudimentary systems such as visual records scribbled on whiteboards or other more progressive computer tallying systems to designate the count of the surgical items are often employed.
In common practice, access to and from an operating room in the surgical suite is restricted during the counting process, thereby resulting in a detention of valuable professional personnel. A discrepancy in the count must be resolved by additional counts, physical examination of the patient or x-ray examination, if necessary. Although it is unusual for a discrepancy in the count to result from a surgical item remaining in the patient, counting and recounting occurs in every surgical procedure and the repercussions associated with the loss of a surgical item is of grave concern to a medical facility and the professionals.
Thus, the multiple manual counting of surgical items is time consuming, ties up key professional personnel, contributes to surgical suite down time, distracts personnel from the surgical procedure, lengthens the time the patient is exposed to anesthesia leading to an increase in mortality and morbidity risk, is generally distasteful to all involved, and still results in errors wherein materials are left in the patient. It should be quite understandable that the average cost overruns of such delays associated with the personnel, capital equipment and the surgical suite itself can run into the tens of thousands of dollars per procedure. On an annual basis, the loss of productivity associated with the surgical suite is quite sizeable and should be addressed to bolster the bottom line of a medical facility.
Even with the degree of caution cited above, the problem associated with the loss of surgical items, especially surgical items retained within patients, is a serious one and has a significant influence on the costs of malpractice insurance. As a matter of fact, retained foreign bodies within a patient is one of the most prevalent categories of malpractice claims and the most common retained foreign body is a sponge. In accordance therewith, there is a diagnosis known as “gossypiboma” (wherein gossypium is Latin for cotton and boma is Swahili for place of concealment) for the retention of a sponge-like foreign body in a patient. The medical literature is scattered with reports of presentations of retained sponges found days, months, or even years after a surgical procedure.
The sponge is typically made of gauze-like material with dimensions often covering a four-inch square or a two-inch by four-inch rectangle. At one time sponges were commonly made of cotton, but now a number of filament materials are used. Occasionally, a filament of radiopaque material [e.g., barium sulfate (“BaSO4”)] is woven into the surgical sponge, or a tab of that material is attached to the surgical sponge. The filament or tab is provided to produce a distinct signature on an x-ray machine for the purpose of determining if a sponge is present in the patient. While this is generally effective, even these filaments or tabs are not 100% effective in aiding the location of the sponges. Different researchers report that x-ray methods to supplement manual counting are fallible.
Moreover, in cases when a sponge remains in the body for a long time, the radiopaque filament can become difficult to locate and may even conform to internal structures. Some have suggested that a computerized tomography (“CT”) scan can be more effective than an x-ray examination because the CT scans and ultrasonography may detect the reduced density of a sponge and its characteristic pattern of air or gas bubbles trapped within the sponge. Many radiologists have published a number of papers over the years on the problem of finding lost sponges and these are generally known in the field of medicine.
As mentioned above, there is a widespread practice in other fields for counting, tracking and accounting for items and two of the more prevalent and lowest cost approaches involve various types of bar coding and RFID techniques. As with bar coding, the RFID techniques are primarily used for automatic data capture and, to date, the technologies are generally not compatible with the counting of surgical items. A reason for the incompatibility in the medical environment for the bar coding and RFID techniques is a prerequisite to identify items covered in fluids or waste, and the exigencies associated with the sterilizing of surgical items including a readable tag. Even in view of the foregoing limitations for the application of RFID techniques in the medical environment wherein less than ideal conditions are prevalent, RFID tags have been compatible with a number of arduous environments. In the pharmaceutical industry, for instance, RFID tags have survived manufacturing processes that require products to be sterilized for a period of time over 120 degrees Celsius. Products are autoclaved while mounted on steel racks tagged with an RFID tag such that a rack identification (“ID”) number and time/date stamp can be automatically collected at the beginning and end of the process as the rack travels through the autoclave on a conveyor. The RFID tags can be specified to withstand more than 1000 hours at temperatures above 120 degrees Celsius. This is just one example of how RFID tags can withstand the arduous environment including the high temperatures associated with an autoclave procedure, whereas a bar code label is unlikely to survive such treatment.
While identification tags or labels may be able to survive the difficult conditions associated with medical applications, there is yet another challenge directed to attaching an identification element to a surgical item or any small device. The RFID tags are frequently attached to devices by employing mechanical techniques or may be affixed with sewing techniques. A more common form of attachment of an RFID tag to a device is by bonding techniques including encapsulation or adhesion.
While medical device manufacturers have multiple options for bonding, critical disparities between materials may exist in areas such as biocompatibility, bond strength, curing characteristics, flexibility and gap-filling capabilities. A number of bonding materials are used in the assembly and fabrication of both disposable and reusable medical devices, many of which are certified to United States Pharmacopoeia Class VI requirements. These products include epoxies, silicones, ultraviolet curables, cyanoacrylates, and special acrylic polymer formulations.
In many instances, the toughness and versatile properties of biocompatible epoxies make them an attractive alternative. Epoxies form strong and durable bonds, fill gaps effectively and adhere well to most types of substrates. Common uses for medical epoxies include a number of applications which require sterilization compatibility such as bonding lenses in endoscopes, attaching plastic tips to tubing in disposable catheters, coating implantable prosthetic devices, bonding balloons to catheters for balloon angioplasty, and bonding diamond scalpel blades for coronary bypass surgery, to name a few. A wide range of such materials are available and some provide high strength bonds which are tough, water resistant, low in outgassing, and dimensionally stable over a temperature range of up to 600 degrees Fahrenheit. Some epoxies can withstand repeated sterilization such as autoclaving, radiation, ethylene oxide and cold (e.g., chemical) sterilization methods.
As previously mentioned, familiar applications for RFID techniques include “smart labels” in airline baggage tracking and in many stores for inventory control and for theft deterrence. In some cases, the smart labels may combine both RFID and bar coding techniques. The tags may include batteries and typically only function as read only devices or as read/write devices. Less familiar applications for RFID techniques include the inclusion of RFID tags in automobile key fobs as anti-theft devices, identification badges for employees, and RFID tags incorporated into a wrist band as an accurate and secure method of identifying and tracking prison inmates and patrons at entertainment and recreation facilities. Within the medical field, RFID tags have been proposed for tracking patients and patient files, employee identification badges, identification of blood bags, and process management within the factories of manufacturers making products for medical practice.
Typically, RFID tags without batteries (i.e., passive devices) are smaller, lighter and less expensive than those that are active devices. The passive RFID tags are typically maintenance free and can last for long periods of time. The passive RFID tags are relatively inexpensive, generally as small as an inch in length, and about an eighth of an inch in diameter when encapsulated in hermetic glass cylinders. Recent developments indicate that they will soon be even smaller. The RFID tags can be encoded with 64 or more bits of data that represent a large number of unique ID numbers (e.g., about 18,446,744,073,709,551,616 unique ID numbers). Obviously, this number of encoded data provides more than enough unique codes to identify every item used in a surgical procedure or in other environments that may benefit from asset tracking.
An important attribute of RFID interrogation systems is that a number of RFID tags should be interrogated simultaneously stemming from the signal processing associated with the techniques of impressing the identification information on the carrier signal. A related and desirable attribute is that there is not typically a minimum separation required between the RFID tags. Using an anti-collision algorithm, multiple RFID tags may be readily identifiable and, even at an extreme reading range, only minimal separation (e.g., five centimeters or less) to prevent mutual de-tuning is generally necessary. Most other identification systems, such as systems employing bar codes, usually impose that each device be interrogated separately. The ability to interrogate a plurality of closely spaced RFID tags simultaneously is desirable for applications requiring rapid interrogation of a large number of items.
In general, the sector of radio frequency identification is one of the fastest growing areas within the field of automatic identification and data collection. A reason for the proliferation of RFID systems is that RFID tags may be affixed to a variety of diverse objects (also referred to as “RFID objects”) and a presence of the RFID tags may be detected without actually physically viewing or contacting the RFID tag. As a result, multiple applications have been developed for the RFID systems and more are being developed every day.
The parameters for the applications of the RFID systems vary widely, but can generally be divided into three significant categories. First, an ability to read the RFID tags rapidly. Another category revolves around an ability to read a significant number of the RFID tags simultaneously (or nearly simultaneously). A third category stems from an ability to read the RFID tags reliably at increased ranges or under conditions wherein the radio frequency signals have been substantially attenuated. While significant progress has been made in the area of reading multiple RFID tags almost simultaneously (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,962 entitled “Method for Resolving Signal Collisions Between Multiple RFID Transponders in a Field,” to Black, et al., issued Jul. 24, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference), there is still room for significant improvement in the area of reading the RFID tags reliably at increased ranges or under conditions when the radio frequency signals have been substantially attenuated.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an interrogator, interrogation system and related method to identify and account for all types of items regardless of the environment or application that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.